


纽约爱情故事14

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	纽约爱情故事14

皮鞋四零八落踢倒在床边，堂本光一的领带被扯了下来。

 

……太糟糕了，本来没想再感情用事，结果被一个吻打乱步调，推推拉拉几步就滚上了床。

而他想问的话，也被堂本刚抢先一步问出了口。

 

“真的吗，你真的喜欢我吗？”对方就算喝了酒也是一身甜味，轻而易举就让他神魂颠倒了。

“你还好意思问——怎么想这都该是我的台词，”他一点也不重的责备着，完了又忍不住把终于能够说出口的话一遍一遍说着，藏不住的笑意从抱怨里溜了出来，“……对，我喜欢你——我喜欢你。”

“居然听到这句话从你嘴里说出来了……你喜欢我……”堂本刚搂住了他的脖子，声音轻快又不敢相信。堂本光一也紧张地回抱住他，刚想说点什么，就听见堂本刚小声问：“……想做，可以做吗？”

“我……”还好是在黑暗里，堂本光一相信自己脸烧得吓人，堵在喉咙下的问句一下子给呛了回去。

“很为难的话……把我当成女人就可以了，反正是被进入的一方……”他稍稍疑虑的那一秒，堂本刚又紧接着补充道。  
声音虽平稳镇定，掩饰不安的成分却过多了。

在与疑虑不安的周旋下，堂本光一犹豫地说道：“我只是在想，我们之间……”

“暂时什么都不要想，不好吗？”那个声音已经有些许低落，于是剩下的半句他如何也说不出口了。

“不是在为难……”堂本光一稍微侧了侧身，打开了床头的落地灯。昏暗的灯光下那双漆黑的眼里果然隐藏着些许紧张拘诸，于是他摸了摸堂本刚的脸颊，“喜欢的人刚好是男性，这种事原来真的有可能发生……我喜欢的是作为男人的你。”

不是给自己留退路，他确信自己不是同性恋，但正因如此他才清晰明了地意识到，自己如今的感情与被外表迷惑的心大相径庭……是真实的，真实到能轻易被旁人看穿。

动真感情的恋爱…当然辛苦了。扔掉瞻前顾后，扔掉对之后的存疑，他终于还是放弃了思考，就算只有这一晚，那就一晚吧。

“所以不要再说傻话了，”他啄了啄堂本刚的嘴唇，“那就做吧。”

 

 

虽说如此，从来没有跟男人做过爱的他有些心中无数，把被子推到墙角之后，堂本光一迟疑了一下。

“……我去找安全套……”飞快地整理好思绪，他嘟囔着起了起身，没想到堂本刚一把摁住他的肩膀让他栽倒在了床尾：“不许去。”

“你……”有些吃惊，肩上那只手在微微用着力，他无奈地握住对方的手腕，“……你又在怕什么啊。”

“我才不要给你思考的间隙，”堂本刚缓慢却用力地扒拉开了他的衬衫，“你一离开这张床就会恢复理智了吧，我可是很清楚的哦。”

那双手触到他，从锁骨滑到了胸口上，他似乎丧失了感知温度的能力。

“什么理智不理智的……”他伸手捧住堂本刚的脸，拉下来吻住了嘴唇，又被头发挠得有些痒，于是就搂着对方笑了出来，“我哪有不理智的时候？我只是害怕自己没经验，不想弄疼你也不想让你难受。”

“那么，”堂本刚好像打定主意不放他走，“前面我自己来的话，就不用担心弄疼我了吧。”

于是堂本刚就直径地跨在了他身上，他从来没有这么近这么清晰的看过那双眼睛。在肌肤的摩擦之间身下就难以忍耐地硬了起来，他两三下蹬掉裤子，堂本刚也脱掉了衣服，一边俯下身一边将两边的头发都别到了耳后。

衣服下的肉体跟他想象的几乎一致，白皙得就像轻轻一吻就会留下泛红的痕迹，堂本光一突然就魂不守舍了起来……又不是没见过男人的身体，跟朋友在公共澡堂里打闹也家常便饭，怎么就突然看一眼都难以自持。对方挺起的性器已经被沾湿，发红的最上端，耳朵与乳尖，都像是熟透的果实，让他恨不得上前咬一口，又快被眼前的光景给弄得心脏麻痹。

他还沉迷于欣赏对方的身体，堂本刚就已经伸出手摸上了他的上半身，又一次从锁骨摸到了小腹上：“从现在开始，后悔就来不及了哦。”

“不……你的身体，好漂亮……”他甚少把心里所想直球一样说出来，听起来宛若挑逗的话，其实是思绪混乱的结果。

“光一的身体也是……”果不其然的，他说出来后对方更加大胆了起来，“尤其在灯光下明暗面也好性感……不如光一来当我的模特吧？让我把肌肉线条都画下来……不，还是油画吧，调出你身体的颜色……不用笔，直接用手指在画布上就可以……”堂本刚跪坐在他的大腿上，轻轻握住了他的分身，指尖在上面揉捏滑动着，嘴巴也凑到了他的耳边呢喃道，“不瞒你说，我很擅长画人像呢。”

一边说着，那温柔的指尖更加挑拨地在他下身打着转，堂本光一的耳朵也开始发麻，他凑上去紧紧搂住了堂本刚的后腰，艰难地忍耐着：“……不该放松警惕的，果然是人心险恶啊。”

“哪里人心险恶了，”堂本刚无辜地眨了眨眼，嘴上却仍不留情，“……我画过的模特里还没有过肌肉线条这么漂亮的身体，也常常用手指代替画笔，更容易控制力度，融合过渡的颜色，还有摩擦画布的触感……”

“你，”堂本光一拿他毫无办法，全身都被卸掉了力气似的，燥热又瘙痒，“……整天就知道使坏。”

“不，”这回那个狡猾的人却放柔了声音，吻了吻他的额头，“这样的话没对别人说过，要怪就怪你自己好啦……怪你这么吸引我，全部怪你自己。”

玩闹变成了情话，堂本光一反驳的余力消失殆尽：“好好…那就怪我吧。”

于是堂本刚更加毫不畏惧地在他的性器上游走，从轻揉到剧烈地摩擦。堂本光一已经很久没有跟人做过爱，好像变得过于敏感，对方熟练的挑动把他脑海里最后的犹豫也抽走了去。他一边忍耐着膨胀的欲望，嘴唇贴上了对方肩膀下方绵软的肌肤，也渐渐肆无忌惮了起来。

在亲吻之间下半身湿润了一片，那具身体比他吻过的任何一个人都要软，再次分开时堂本刚的脸上终于添上了一丝失神的迷乱，没有留下多余的时间，又低下头索取他的嘴唇。

真的好漂亮…堂本光一忍不住想。他迎接了紧接着的吻，嘴唇的温软也令他欲罢不能。这时对方握住自己的手朝下探去，那个温暖又湿润的穴口终于抵了上去。

“唔……”耳边的喘息声突然变成他从未听过的声音，挽着自己肩膀的手指也紧绷了起来，那具柔软的肉体朝下慢慢贴近了自己，下身也仿佛没入了滚烫的沼泽湿地之中。像是从高楼下坠，像是潜进深海。堂本光一也情不自禁叫出了声，那里紧紧地咬着他的性器，轻微的痛感被快感完全淹没了。

堂本刚在昏暗的灯光下摸索着找到了堂本光一的手指，又一次将左手穿进了他的指缝里，待到紧紧扣住之后，缓缓支撑着挪动了起来。

缓慢而温柔的进入令堂本光一的下身更加难以被满足，他一手搂着堂本刚，一手支撑着坐了起来，于是一下就进入了内壁的最深处，好像在终于顶到最狭窄的地方之时，堂本刚发出了难耐的呻吟，他抚摸着对方身后的肩胛骨轻声问道：“很吃力吗？”

得到的回应是伏在肩上的摇头和更深的一个吻。

“唔……“结束了这个绵长潮湿的吻，他轻咬着对方的嘴唇，堂本刚依附着他的肩，每一次的下坠都更加的深入，像是一阵电流钻进了头皮，直接挖空了大脑，他几乎是想都没想就开口叫道：“刚……”

那个包裹着他，与他交织着的下身有一瞬间停下了迎合，取而代之的是一个纯粹的拥抱。堂本刚把头埋进了他的胸口，似乎他们从来都没有这样轻柔地持续过一个拥抱：“说起来……你今天终于直接叫我的名字了，我当时以为，这就是我能从你这得到最开心的事了…”

堂本光一好不容易喘出一口气，有些失语的他舔舐着对方的下巴与脖颈，一边低声说：“让我来吧。”

堂本刚听话的点点头，于是他开始迫不及待地掌握了主导权，把怀中的人放倒在了枕头上，一边更深地顶撞了进去。耳边的喘息声没有女人那样软甜，却好听又勾人，进入男人的下身也是完全不一样的感觉，那个密道紧紧包裹着他，把他往里面拉拽着。当他碰触到对方的顶端，也情不自禁试着揉蹭了两把，结果堂本刚的呻吟更加断断续续了起来，时不时唤着他的名字：“光一……”

本来好像能接受现实，如今却再也不想让这个喘息声伴随着别人的名字，自己从来没有过占有欲这么强的时刻。只要一想到拥抱着自己的是那个人，欲望就毫无保留，想一直贴紧他的身体，想不断地进入他的身体。做爱不再是如鱼得水的功课，终于令他感受到了渴求与被渴求的交融。

他温柔并深入地抽插着，一直进入到了高潮。房间里没有开暖气，但肌肤散发的热气在身体之间点了一把火，堂本光一从他的背脊一路摸下去，股间交合的地方更是潮湿又炙热。

 

“光一……要去了……”

 

粘稠发烫的液体在两人贴近的腹间淌开，身下的人好像失去了抓住他的力气，身体在一阵颤抖后，眼眸中的焦点凝固了，睫毛也湿答答的沾满了泪珠，接着整个人变成了一团软绵绵的云，飘忽的声音拉着堂本光一也到达了最顶点。温暖又强烈的快感流遍全身，最后在要泄出来之时，残存的理智让他在堂本刚耳边断断续续说：“我也…要去了，……还是不要在体内……射在体内会难受的吧。”

“……没关系，”堂本刚瘫软的身体就像章鱼一样缠在他身上，回到了上方的位置，翻身之际的摩擦又让他低低哼了几声，“光一的话，没关系……”

 

片刻之后，黏热的液体也填满了那个狭小的穴口，堂本刚像小动物一样趴在他的胸口上，脸上的潮红和混着汗珠粘在脸颊一侧的发丝也往性感里平添了一份纯真。身体方才颓软下来，又看到对方的模样，堂本光一浑身都是酥麻的。

 

“……堂本光一先生，”不知为何堂本刚又一字一句地这样称呼了起来，眼里的笑意快要把堂本光一给融化了，“……怎么办，好喜欢你。”

一想到刚才那样深入的交缠，堂本光一后知后觉地害羞了起来。他从背后拉过被子的一角盖在了堂本刚的身上，堂本刚一愣，变本加厉地往他的肩上蹭了起来：“之前那句话也是真的，容易害羞这一点——也是我喜欢你的原因。”

直到把堂本光一弄得满脸发红，堂本刚才从他身上滚到了一边，手肘撑在枕头上含着笑看着他，瞳孔藏了一片玻璃似的闪闪发光。

“……好不真实，”堂本光一抬眼看着面前的人，伸手揉了揉那微卷的头发，“我从来没想过能这样，听你说你喜欢我，躺在一起，能够摸你的头发……就像真正的恋人一样。”

“这不会是梦吧，”堂本刚又捏了捏他的脸，笑容里挥之不去的有一丝狡黠，“完蛋了呀，喜欢堂本光一先生喜欢到做春梦……醒来之后可不能告诉本人。”

“彼此彼此。”堂本光一听了对方的揶揄也低低地笑了，但他确实比任何人都觉得这像是梦。

“这是做梦的话，堂本光一先生会听我的话吗，”堂本刚歪了歪头，“如果我想跟你接吻，你就会来吻我吧。”

于是堂本光一俯下身去吻了他，好笑又宠溺地看着对方得逞的神情。

“让我想想……”像是在玩什么幼稚园的游戏，堂本刚假模假式地撑着脑袋，“放点音乐或者把电视打开吧，这样不才像是恋人干的事吗。”

“这样说起来…我想到有一首歌非常合适，”堂本光一拍了拍那张小脸，“等我一下。”

他在对方疑惑的眼神中下了床，就拖着酸软的身体走到书架前，在右边的柜子里翻找了一会儿，抽出了一张CD。

刚才一眨眼间想到的曲目，堂本光一把光盘拿在手上反复看了好几眼，才塞进了读碟机里。

“什么歌？”

他对照着歌曲表调到第二首，按下了播放键。

“……告诉我嘛，”这次声音带了点撒娇，听了几秒又惊讶地说，“诶…原来光一喜欢这种歌吗。”

“这个柜子里的唱片都是以前在纽约二手店随便买的，也就过来的时候偶尔听听。”堂本光一顺手捞了一条运动裤穿上，听见堂本刚在身后抱怨：“穿什么裤子啊，快告诉我啦。”

“1977年发行，克林顿总统偷情专用曲目。”他知道自己在说一件很不着边际的事，笑着回到床上又吻了吻裹在被子里的人。

“……我们在偷情，”对方被逗得很开心，“而且还是偷情之上的偷情，你敢信吗…可是我喜欢你。”

堂本刚伸出手，温暖的指尖慢慢滑过他的下颌。  
像翻腾的潮水，像尚早的暖阳，化作水底玻璃碎片似的波纹。

“这首歌，”堂本刚好奇地笑着，“作为偷情曲目…有什么特别之处吗？”

“谁知道呢，不过…”堂本光一扬了扬手中的CD壳，“歌名是“梦”的话，不觉得有迹可循吗？专辑名字叫做“谣言”，也跟当年的丑闻一样……很有趣吧？”

“诶……”面前的人若有所思地接过CD壳，这时读碟机里的歌曲也播到了前奏后的唱段。堂本光一很久没有放过这张唱片，轻柔的音符卷着猝不及防的歌词，大脑自动处理出来的翻译顿然使他动摇了。

“封面也很有趣嘛。”堂本刚似乎在从艺术角度发言。

“也有可能……是因为歌词。”他盯着举在自己面前的CD壳，盯着封底那些无意义的字母。

“歌词？”

如今你要离去……是不能说的。

“雷声只会伴随着雨，演员只有在戏中才爱你……”堂本光一轻轻抚摸着堂本刚的手腕，“恋人……会出现也会离开，这就是现实吧。”

堂本刚可以随心所欲，可以直情径行，可以在自己这里予取予求……人际交往的原则，要留给对方离开的权利。

“……你啊。”

他心中所想不言而喻。

“我就知道你在想这些，你从来都不是理想主义…”堂本刚轻轻叹了一口气，放下手中的东西又慢慢地挪进了他的怀里，“不过也好，我也就是喜欢你这点，如果不是这样的你……”

顿了顿，又低声问道：“那你是怎么想的呢，你希望能跟我在一起吗，你希望我离开绫野先生吗？”

“我……”

明知故问的问题，他没有回答。

“重要的是——你是怎么想的，你希望跟我在一起吗，你觉得你能够……离开他吗。”

 

要较量的不是爱情，是那个人一直以来追求的东西，他没有自信。

 

   
   
（引用歌曲Fleetwood mac-Dreams）


End file.
